Rapido y Furioso: Reto China
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: FAST AND FURIOUS: CHINA CHALLENGE, UN NUEVO FIC, EN EL CUAL HABRA UNA GRAN TRAMA POR PARTE DE AMBAS PELICULAS, MEZCLANDO TEMATICAS, TRAMAS, Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS MAS...FIC HECHO EN MEMORIA Y HONOR DEL DIFUNTO PAUL WALKER


Nota: ninguna de las marcas de los vehiculos presentados en este fic, al igual que los de Kung Fu Panda, y Fast And Furious no me pertenecen, y solo busco hacer una buena historia

Capitulo 1: El Regreso Del Dragon

En las calles de la gran nacion de china, en un lugar conocido como el valle de la paz, como su nombre lo decia, era pacifico, la gente regosaba en las calles de la aldea, niños corriendo y jugando, vendedores de bien, esperando llevar el pan de cada dia a la mesa, gente honesta, pero, solo cuando no eran atacados por los bandidos, y eso paso en ese preciso momento, la banda de Temutai, el rey de los guerreros kidan, atacaron la aldea (ya que ninguno de ellos tiene nombre les dire bufalos y un numero), y solo eran pocos, menos de 6

Bufalo 1: toman todo lo que puedan antes de que lleguen ustedes ya saben "quienes"

Mono: por esos quienes espero que esten hablando de nosotros "a mitad de la calle, en su pose de pelea al igual que el resto de los 5 furiosos"

En ese momento, cada uno de los 6 bufalos, voltearon la mirada, dejando de hacer lo que hacian, para luego que una sonrisa malevola se curvara por los labios de los villanos, y luego de 15 segundos, rompieron en llanto y carcajadas, dejando a los furiosos aun mas furiosos (XD) ya sabian porque se burlaban... desde hace un tiempo para aca que las cosas no eran como las recordaban hace mucho... y todo el mundo en el valle lo sabian... sabian lo que habia pasado... los actos cometidos... los castigos inflingidos... el destierro del maestro shifu a cierta persona...los bufalos pararon de reir y se levantaron, tomando sus espadas para el combate

Bufalo 4: que?, creen que nos dejaremos vencer?

Bufalo 3: es mas, los volveremos a vencer como hemos hecho antes

Bufalo 5: pero no seremos demasiado duros con ustedes

Bufalo 6: despues de todo...

Bufalos: Su Maestro nos hizo un gran favor al haber desterrado al Guerrero Dragon sin razon alguna "gritaron los 6 en coro, para luego arrojar bombas de humo al suelo y cuando este se disperso, los bufalos habian escapado, saliendose con la suya, y los furiosos no hicieron mas que ver como fallaban otra vez, y emprendieron la subida por las mil y un escaleras hacia la cima de la montaña, para llegar al palacio de jade"

Era cierto... el maestro Shifu hace mas de varios años que desterro a Po del valle... 5 años para ser exactos...pero a nadie le afecto mas que a Tigresa...por una razon...una gran...importante...y unica razon en su vida...Po y Ella eran pareja...novios...la media naranja del otro...esas cosas...levaban mas de 4 meses de noviazgo secreto...pero de alguna manera, el maestro Shifu se termino por enterar del asunto...y justo cuando iban a cumplir 5 meses de pareja...el maestro Shifu lo desterro...y desde entonces, cuando Tigresa oye hablar de su amado panda...no hace mas que esperar la noche...para recostarse a su cama...y llorar en silencio...en un gran silencio, pero...cuando Po se fue...ella y el tuvieron una noche "especial" por asi decirlo...una noche de dos...la noche en la que decidieron entregarse mutuamente, uno al otro...y como 9 meses despues...un milagro azoto en todo el palacio y el valle...de hecho...dos milagros...a los cuales ella llamaba

Voces de dos niñas: Mami! Mami! Mami! Mami!

"los furiosos ya habian llegado al salon de los heroes y de la nada, dos niñas pequeñas, de exactamente 4 años, de pelaje extravagante, blanco como la nieve, rayas negras azabache, orejitas circulares, aros negros alrededor de los ojos como los de un panda, cola larga y con rayas negras y blancas como la de un tigre, una tenia, ojos verdes como el jade, y la otra ojos de color carmesi, vistiendo con el mismo tipo de vestimenta que Tigresa solia usar, solo que el de las niñas eran de diferentes colores, una estaba vistiendo un Qipao de color verde jade y dorado, con un pantalon blanco, y en su Qipao tenia bordado un dragon dorado brillante (la de ojos verdes jade), y la otra estaba usando un Qipao de color dorado, con bordados negros, con la forma de un dragon bordado de negro brillante en el (la de ojos carmesi), pero no puedieron ver ya que rapidamente derribaron a Tigresa al suelo de un gran abrazo familiar...o almenos uno grupal

Tigresa: "sorprendida al igual que el resto de sus compañeros" Lia (la de ojos verdes) Kumi (la de ojos carmesi) que pasa? porque tan agitadas?

Lia: "se levanta al igual que su hermana" mami, Kumi me quitos mis galletas, intente decirlselo al abuelo pero no me hizo caso, y ella niega tener mis galletas

Kumi: y es cierto yo no las tengo "se cruza de brazos, dandole la espalda a su hermana, y en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalon, evidentemente estaban las galletas de Lia"

Lia: "mira su bolsa de galletas, la toma y la saca, haciendole pegar un salto a su hermana la cual rapidamente se descruzo de brazos y la miro" y esto que es?

Kumi: tus galletas, ay no, digo "no termina de hablar ya que ella y su hermana se enfrazcan en una pelea fraternal"

Ambas hermanas comenzaron a rodar mientras que se peleaban, y los 5 y tigresa rieron un poco por la actitud de las dos, y los 5 se acercaron para separarlas, mientras que Tigresa se levanto del suelo, salio del salon de los heroes, para luego, mirar el sol cayendo por el horizonte, miro hacia arriba, y miro como el cielo se venia abajo, trayendo consigo algunas estrellas, y el cielo azul de la noche, para luego soltar un suspiro, y sus ojos tomaran un brillo peculiar, uno de esperanza y amor, para que luego una lagrima se resbalara de sus ojos rubi, deslizandose por su mejilla de naranja y rayas negras

Tigresa: "evidentemente triste" ojala estuvieras aqui mi amor... "con una voz quebrada, se limpio las lagrimas, y corrio a ayudar a ayudar a sus amigos a separar a sus dos hijas, ya que cuando regreso la mirada, los 5 guerreros estaban atados con la .yao"

Mientras Tanto, a 31 Kilometros Del Valle, A la Mañana Siguiente

Bajo el manto de la luz del sol, habia un carruaje, seguido de una escolta algo pequeña, y dentro habia un leon, ni muy fuerte ni muy flaco, ni alto ni bajo, ni flaco ni gordo, se mas bien a Tigresa en cuanto a fisico, y junto a el lo acompañaba un ciervo, ambos vistiendo con ropas elegantes y finas, y al parecer tenian rumbo fijado hacia el valle de la paz

Ciervo: "con una taza de te en mas, toma un poco y luego mira al Leon" y digame señor, a donde es que vamos?

Leon: segun tengo entendido vamos al valle de la paz "igual tomando un poco de te" supuestamente es donde mi prometida arreglada por mi padre y un tal shifu, la maestra tigresa, es donde se encuentra, en el palacio de jade si no me equivoco "sigue tomando"

Ciervo: "con expresion neutra" aun no entiendo como es que su padre arreglo un matrimonio con esa mujer, segun los rumores que escuche, no es para nada femenina, y ademas tiene dos hijas

Leon: baaaaa, eso no sera problema, cuando me case con ella tendre la autoridad suficiente para mandar a esas niñas a un internado...y pues...con ellas fuera...podre pasar tiempo a solas con la mujer "sonrio perversa y pervertidamente"

De repente se empezo a escuchar un incesante ruido comenzo a escucharse del exterior, cada vez escuchandose mas y mas cerca y fuerte, era algo raro, como el ronroneo de algun felino, pero sonaba mucho mas fuerte que un simple ronroneo, la carabana (porque yo siento que eso es) se detuvo, y cada quien empezo a mirar alrededor para encontrar que era el causante de tanto ruido, incluso el leon y el ciervo salieron de su carruaje para ver que era, miraron a los alrededores y no vieron nada, y de repente el ruido de uno solo se volvio en un ruido de dos, mientras que los ruidos se seguian acercando y escuchando mas y mas, miraron el camino del que venian y vieron como se iban acercando cada vez mas y mas, en cierto punto, sus vistas se aclararon, dejando ver lo que parecian ser carretas se acercaban rapidamente, se apartaron del camino dandoles paso, pero cuando pasaron, vieron que no eran solo cuatro sino seis luces, paso una de las carretas a gran velocidad pero lograron verla perfectamente, era negra, algo pequeña, de color gris claro, con una especie de ruedas raras, con un centro de color negro brillante, y seguido de el, uno casi igual, solo que un poco mas grande, de colores variados, verde, negro del frente, con blanco y azul a los lados por igual, ruedas tambien raras, pero con un centro plateado brillante, ese tenia algunas legras escritas, en el frente y en los costados, ambas "carretas" siguieron su camino a gran velocidad, y de vez en cuando la verde revasaba a la negra y la negra a la verde, y al parecer tambien se dirijian hacia el valle de la paz, la carabana no hizo mas que seguir con su camino, y ya les faltaba muy poco para llegar...demasiado poco

Tiempo Despues En El Palacio De Jade

En El Patio Principal Del Salon

Tigresa: ¡¿QUE ES MI QUE?!"con gran furio y rabia grito"

La carabana habia llegado desde hace un rato al pueblo, la escolta y todo eso permanecio en el pueblo, mientras que el Leon, y el Ciervo subieron las mil y un escaleras, y se encontraron con todos justo en el salon de los heroes, pero llevaron la conversacion hacia el patio principal del salon de entrenamiento, dieron la noticia, y a todos les impacto, pero a Tigresa mas que a nada

Shifu: como escuchaste Tigresa, el "señala al Leon con su mano" es el hijo del conde Yiaoi, Tian, y su sirviente, Shun, yo arregle este matrimonio con el padre de Tian hace 4 meses

Mono: "sin poderlo creer al igual que sus compañeros, las hijas de Tigresa se encontraban detras de Grulla y Vibora, y Tigresa, se encontraba defendiendose por si misma"

Tigresa: "enrabiada y furiosa" no, no, no, no, y ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!, esta totalmente loco y desquisiado si cree que aceptare eso

Shifu: "con su expresion seria" pues no tienes de otra mas que aceptar

Tigresa: "de la misma manera" ¡¿quien se a creido que es para hacer algo como eso?!

Shifu: "molesto" eso no importa, te casaras con el y punto "casi gritando

Tigresa: "mostrando sus dientes y sus colmillos" se olvido de Po?...le recuerdo que el es el hombre de mi vida, el primero y unico en darme amor y cariño, y el padre de mis hijas

Shifu: "ya arto y molesto"¡¿QUE PO?! ¡¿EL MISMO QUE DESTERRE HACE 6 AÑOS, Y QUE NO A VUELTO A DAR LA CARA DESDE ENTONCES?! "eso si que le llego a Tigresa" Entiendelo, el ya no esta, el ya se fue, y jamas va a volver

Voz: "con un tono algo grueso, serio y frio a la vez" ¡¿Y que le hace pensar eso...maestro shifu?! "la voz se escuchaba desde la entrada del patio"

Todos presentes en el lugar, voltearon sus miradas hacia la entrada, y lo primero que vieron, y lo que mas les llamo la atencion, ademas de un leoparto vistiendo con un pantalon de mezclilla azul, y una camisa negra, era un panda gigante...Po...pero era demasiado diferente, ahora era delgado, con brazos grandes, delgados y fuertes, con un cuerpo mas tonificado, con expresion seria en su vista, todos y cada uno no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, su amigo...Po...delgado?...la verdad, no lo dudaban demasiado, ya que pandas gigantes...solo quedaba el...asi que era demasiado Probable que fuera el unico e inigualable Po, lentamente, Mono camino hacia el frente, seguido de los demas, y las niñas estaban quien sabe donde

Mono: Po? "en ese momento el panda al igual que el leopardo lo voltean a ver" Eres tu amigo?

Po: "sonrie un poco ladinamente" claro que si mi amor...y te lo puedo asegurar...diciendote que a Grulla le gustan las telas perfumadas "cada uno abre demasiado grande los ojos, menos el leopardo"...o que siempre escondes tus galletas en el mismo lugar "se sorprenden mas, y su mirada se fija en Tigresa, la cual lo miraba a el, y lentamente se acerca a ella" o que mi preciosa Tigresa, paso parte de su vida en un orfanato, luego llego aqui, y se convirtio en la maestra de Kung Fu mas respetada y temida de toda China "se detiene justo frente a Tigresa" Tigresa...mi amor soy yo

Tigresa: "extiende sus manos hacia Po, mueve un poco su camisa de los hombros, dejando ver que tenia rasguños de hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo...hechas por ella" Po..."se le empiezan a caer las lagrimas de felicidad" Mi amor "se lanza a el y el la sujeta a ella, ambos abrazandote, Tigresa rompio en llanto de felicidad, mientras que Po se hacia el hombre duro, soportando muy bien las ganas de llorar"

Leopardo: "recargado en el marco de la entrada" Que bonito reencuentro es este Dom

Po: "lo voltea a ver" de eso no cabe la menor duda Brian "se separa un poco del abrazo y hace que Tigresa lo mire" mira amor "se aparta un poco y señala a Brian" el es Brian Spliner O'conner "saluda y Tigresa lo saluda" es un amigo que hice cuando me fui de la nacion "todos lo voltean a ver" Que pasa?

Mono: "sorprendido y confundido" te fuiste de China?

Po: si, es una larga historia...luego les mando una carta explicandoselo "se confunden aun mas" hay una razon por la que volvi fue por mi Tigresa..."la voltea a ver" quier que te vengas conmigo al extranjero "todos abren las bocas como si no hubiera mas, menos Tigresa" cometi un error al irme y no haber luchado por permanecer a tu lado...y e vuelto para remediar e..."es interrumpido ya que algo lo jala del pantalon, llamando su atencion, mira hacia abajo y se encuentra con Lia y Kumiko para empezarse a sorprenderse"

Lia: "algo avergonzada al igual que su hermana" e-este..."nerviosa" tu eres...Po?...eres nuestro padre?

Po: "voltea a ver a Tigresa la cual la mira con ojos de comprension, luego regresa la mirada a las niñas y se arrodilla frente a ellas" si...asi es pequeñas...yo soy su padre "y sin que pudiera decir algo mas, las niñas se lanzan a el tirandolo de espaldas al suelo"

Ambas: "sonriendo y ronroneando un poco" PAPI!

Po: "sonrie y las abraza a las dos, para luego levantarse y cargarlas en sus hombros, casi sin esfuerzo alguno y mira a Tigresa" como te dije amor...vine por ti...pero ahora como veo "mira a las niñas de Reojo y luego a Tigresa" vine por ustedes...espero y tengas algunas maletas listas o algo

Lia: de hecho ahi estan papi "señala unas cuantas maletas, 3, una de su hermana y otra de ella, ambas medianas, y la otra era grande, esa era de Tigresa"

Po: bien "toma las maletas y luego mira a Brian" hora de irnos Brian "baja a las niñas y le lanza las maletas a Brian, el cual las atrapa y las lleva fuera del patio, para luego regresar"

Brian: listo para irnos Dom "se cruza de brazos sonriendo"

Po: bien "mira a Tigresa, y le extiende una mano" ven amor...ven conmigo...te dare una mejor vida...una vida nueva...una en la que yo me hare cargo de ti y de ella "refiriendose a sus hijas"

Tigresa, sin pensarlo o dudarlo un minuto, y los cuatro, contando a las niñas caminaron a la entrada, pero el leon se interpuso en su camino, pero ahora con el tamaño y fuerza de Po, el era ahora mas alto que Tian

Tian: "frunciendo el ceño" no creas que te dejare ir asi de facil, ya hice un largo viaje hacia aca, y ahora ella me pertenece "acerca una mano a uno de los brazo de Tigresa, pero Po lo sujeta y se lo tuerce"

Po: lo que alguien como tu no entiende, es que no saben cuando parar en cuanto a mujeres "le tuerce aun mas el brazo, empezando a lastimar a Tian y haciendolo arrodillarse frente a Po" y lo mas importante, es que a mi mujer, de nadie mas que mia "lo levanta y lo empuja hacia otro lado, haciendolo que se sujete el brazo torcido" vamos "junto a Brian apunto de salir junto a las niñas"

Shifu: "sin poderlo creer y totalmente molesto" Tigresa...si cruzas esa puerta, puedes considerarte para siempre, desterrada del valle de la paz, al igual que tus hijas

Tigresa: "sin tomarle importancia, toma las manos de sus hijas y con su cola sujeta a Po rodeandolo por la cintura" vamos mi amor, quiero saber a donde es que nos llevaras "sonriendole, salen por la puerta, dejando ver las mismas carretas de hace rato, dejando a las niñas y a Tigresa sorprendidos" que es eso amor?

Po: "mira su carreta" eso amor...es un auto...un Charger R/T 1970 "mira el de Brian" y ese es un Mitsubishi Eclipse 1995 "sonriendole" vamos...suban...es hora de ir a nuestra nueva casa

CONTINUARA


End file.
